Possesion
by NewExtremeEra
Summary: Rated M, meaningful. This is an AU. Marshall and Fionna share a treasured time together. 1-shot.


Possesion  
Rated M

Fionna sat down on the couch next to Marshall. They were watching a documentary on whales. For the first 5 minutes they sat in silence.  
"You're awfully quiet."  
Fionna said as she took another sip of her tea. Marshall leaned his head on her shoulder. His thick soft locks tickled her jaw line.

"Curious, aren't we Bunny?"

Marshall watched Fionna's face slightly frown to the nick name he had given her.  
"You are such a pain in my Bunny ass"  
Marshall laughed." I'm just thinkin'"

She sat her tea cup down on the table and gave Marshall her full attention. Fionna thought he was having mommy issues again but little did she know that what he was thinking about was her. Marshall took in her appearance she was wearing an over sized orange sweater most likely borrowed from Fp, faded denim jeans and her classic round toed black flats. Her hair was messily fish-tailed to the side and a bunny clip was placed in her hair. Marshall also noticed the necklace he gave her on her 15th birthday. That made him smile.

"Fionna I just want to say thank you."  
She was flummoxed to why he said that.

" Thank you for being my best friend and never leaving me hung out to dry. Thank you for always putting up with my problems. And finally thank you for being you because right now the Fi, I know would forgive me for anything I do especially this-"

Marshall wrapped his lean muscular arm around Fionna and pulled her close, after looking in her eyes for a moment he gently connected their lips, nipping hers for more and feedback. His movements became more firm and hungry, Marshall pulled Fionna closer to him, her body heat radiated on him. Fionna let out the almost inaudible moan. In response Marshall's grip on her was stronger. She began kissing back just as fierce as he was. But then squirming after feeling a ticklish sensation from on her inner thigh. She broke loose from his grip.

" Um... Your welcome."

She said while her cheeks shaded the deepest red. Marshall hugged her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and planted a soft kisses on her collar bone.  
"I want to kiss you again."  
She giggled.  
" Half of me does want to continue kissing you and half of me feels completely guilty, because I'm dating Fp."  
Marshall stopped kissing her neck. "Oh Fi, I'm so so sorry. I just don't know what came over me and then you just looked so cute and I couldn't resist-" she placed a finger on his lips.  
" Marshall, don't apologize, I love being around you and this was just a sign saying that maybe I don't really need to be in a relationship with anyone other than you... if that's okay with you?"  
Marshall gave a lopsided grin.  
"Fp and I had a good few months together. But I'll tell him I moved on. He'll understand."  
Marshall pulled her into another embrace.

"I'm in love with you Fionna."

Although he was crushing her she felt the same way. She relaxed in his hold" If feels so good to hear that from you Marsh." He still proceeded to hug her tightly

"Um Marshall, your hurting me..." "Sorry." Fionna was released.

The rest of the movie the pair  
spent laughing and joking as they usually would because their friendship is unbreakable.

"Marshall stop no fair, you know I hate being tickled!" Marshall sat astride on Fionna as she laid on the carpeted floor. Marshall knew all of her tickle spots and poked her continuously.  
" Not until you tell me when."  
Her uncontrollable laughter bellowed throughout her home." I never tried to seduce P. G.!Who even told you that! Stop tickling me!" He stopped but stayed on top of her. "Lsp told me." Fionna's grin instantly went away." Really you listen to the number one gossip blob in school."  
She then grew a smirk" You were jealous weren't you Marshall?" There was a bright color showing on his pale skin." Psh no! Are you banay? I was not jealous." Her smirked lingered." Its okay you can be honest with me. I'll admit I was jealous when you were with Ashley but then it changed to me thinking 'What hell is wrong with that boy?!"  
Marshall leaned closer to her lips.  
"Jealousy wasn't what it was, I was filled with rage." He said a little to nonchalantly.  
" Typical Marshy."  
He grunted and Fionna laughed. "Well atleast you being with me will tame you."  
Fionna was a tad insulted by the term "tame"  
"Excuse me?"  
He gave a lop-sided grin." Yes so you can stop purposely flirting and smiling at boys and junk." Fionna giggled at Marshall.  
"Thats called being polite Marsh." He smirked.  
"Then I'll just have to make sure that everyone knows your with me."  
Fionna was thinking how sexy Marshall was being possesive  
but she'd never tell him that. "And...how would you do that?"

He answered with a firm lingering kiss that made her center tingle and slightly burn. His hands held down her wrists as she was defenseless against him. He pulled away from her lips and traveled to her neck making her moan and her lips want that attention from him. Marshall let out a growl.

"That's just for the public eye."

He said and continued to kiss her neck. Fionna felt a small ticklish feeling through her jean material. It was slowly enlargening. She was feeling unsure about what might happen next.  
"Ya know whats the best part about all of this Fi?"

She breathed"What"

He smirked,"Making you mine."

They shared one last firery kiss that made her moan a few times before he got off of her.

Marshall sat on the couch strumming his bass guitar mindlessly, trying to come up with some lyrics to express his new feelings, as they grew stronger and stronger everyday. After Fionna closed the deal with Fp, they've spent all their time together.

He felt Fionna's warm breath on the back of his neck out of all things this turned him on. She planted multiple soft kisses on the back of his neck. Fionna found it so intriguing to hear Marshall moan. And moan he did. After the a few more kisses she left him to finish, to him that was torture, he wanted her to continually kiss him all night if she could. He was not happy when it ended. He sat down his bass guitar and went after her she was in her room at the computer. He silently slipped in and closened to her neck. Marshall whispered

"Its not nice to tease Fionna. "

He nipped at her ear. As she smiled. He breathed on her neck waiting her next move. She turned around in her swivel chair, stood up and walked towards Marshall as he backed up to her bed. She crawled on top of him and finished what she started.

Kiss  
"Fionna you don't-"

Kiss  
"Have to do"

Kiss  
"This."

Kiss  
"Why do you torture me?"

He growled lowly.  
"You right Marsh, I don't have to do this."

She said happily.  
Marshall frowned. She smirked.

"You do."

Both of his eyebrows raised.

"Fi, you dirty little bunny."

'Ohh, Fionna I want you soo much. But your gonna want me more, well atleast I'm going to make you want me more.' Marshall thought.

Kiss after kiss. He left all over her body, even grinded on her a bit. All this to make her scream out Marshall Lee when he decided the teasing was done.

"How are you feeling Fi?"

He brushed his lips against hers and kissed her collar bone.

"Comfortable."  
Marshall was puzzled, how come she wasn't going insane for him to feel her insides.

" That won't be for long."

Marshall kicked it up a knotch, he lifted up her sweater and kissed down her flat tummy and down to her jean button. She pulled his head in for a kiss while he unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her zipper slowly. This seemed to be working for Marshall because Fionna was getting anxious.

His tongue danced around in her mouth sucking her tongue in and out his mouth. Marshall slid down her jeans a bit and put his hands behind her gripping her ass. Her hands left his hair and went for his shirt buttons. One by one she unbuttoned from his flannel and finally sliding the fabric off of his shoulders. She traced his toned upper body. And in response Marshall gripped her ass tighter feeling the muscles in her butt tingle. He pulled her closer to him, and angled there centers.

Fionna's snappy handy work removed Marshall's shirt rapidly while he still had fun with her rear. They broke apart for air.

"Dammit Marshall." She said while he laughed.

"I'm doing this to test your patience. And your are not patient."

"I am very patient your just teasing me like last time."

"Only because you distracted me from my song and I was already feeling horny!"

"But I never made any physical contact before that all day."

He blushed. "Oh jeez" Fionna said. " well if your just going to tease me I'm leaving." She added.

"So needy." Marshall smiled at his lie. He tightened his grip on her and used his dead weight to pin her down. He lowered down to her belly button and kissed up north from there. Finally stopping at her ear.

"This is something you will stay for."

Fionna squeaked. His first action was firm grinding on her pelvic area. Fionna released a few moans. His speed changed from agonizingly slow to satisfyingly fast.

His hands moved back to her ass, trusting she was to defenseless to even thinking about struggling him off of her. He squeezed and rubbed her rear. She was feeling exciting pleasure in the front and comfort in the back. Marshall on the the other hand was hard. His erection grew at every little reaction Fionna made. When she bucked her hips toward him, he couldn't take it any longer. He kissed her roughly, knowing she could take it. As he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his pants and underwear.

Fionna's eyes were closed, she bit her lip trying not to make much noise. Her hands clenched the sheets of her bed while she curled her toes and arched her back. None of these methods seemed to be working for her. She just wanted to scream out Marshall Lee's name so loud. In either out of anger for making her feel this way or love and pleasure because she loved him and nothing he did would ever change that and he was working her oh so well. At this moment they were getting closer and closer, okay with just having sex.

But sometimes Marshall liked to tease so Fionna would happily return the favor, but it always ended up with him being dominant and making all of the moves and decisions. Marshall swiftly pulled down her bottom wear and quickly entered Fionna. She was not expecting that. She released a loud moan. He took in her warth than began to pump in and out of her. "M-Marshall" he knew that meant either stop or faster, and whether she liked it or not he was not going to stop. She became wet in seconds. His movements felt so good in her. He worked with a purpose. Not just giving her a quick good time but he moved so that when the time came her orgasm would be the best feeling she's ever felt.

A mixture of pain and pleasure and ache for another one. His large hands gripped her hips keeping her steady. He was holding her so tight that she began to bruise but that was nothing compared to what was happening lower in her region.

He felt her bones tense up and he felt her feet curl beneath him and he loved it. This aroused him more. Seeing the love of his life helpless while he worked on her. And he wouldn't mind if she ever decided to do that with him. His orgasm came and she was very wet. But Fionna wondered why she hasn't felt closer to hers yet. She then realized that this was because of Marshall's lesson of patience.

"How do you feel now Fi?" She knew if she didn't answer correctly he would continue on teasing her and not fully satisfying her. She looked at him he didn't show a sign of being tired so she thought she would continue this great feeling to make it even better. "Still the same Marshall." He grunted and pulled out of her. "I promise that will change."

He entered her again roughly and Fionna's moan bellowed. His pumps in and out of her made her weak. And in the morning she knew she'd be sore. Marshall's grip on her hips did not allow her to move them as much as she wanted to. He pumped faster and faster and faster. Taking in a wet slobbery kiss, as he did so.

Fionna let out countless moans and she was reaching a strong climax. She knew this was going to feel delightful."God Marshall." She said breathlessly. Finally after one long hard pump they both realeased cum together.

Fionna's orgasm was 3 times as strong as she thought it would be. Marshall panted on top of her and rolled off of her. "I hate when you tease" Marshall said as his breaths slowed down. "Baby all I did was show some affection. My intentions were pure unlike you on the other hand who won't stop." He smiled and kissed Fionna's cheek. "Only because you make me."

" That doesn't seem very patient of you Marsh."

He sighed" Who needs patience when they've got my bunny's ass to grip." He gripped her rear for stronger effect." Well apparently you don't, but I do."

She began caressing Marshall's soft slightly damp hair. " Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned. She looked down at the bruises on her hips and wrists and no doubt there was love mark left on her neck. " No you didn't hurt me... Lets just say you left your mark on me." He noticed the bruises. " Now your mine." She giggled as he smirk burrying his face into her neck while she still caressed his hair. "Next time I'll make them where others can see." Fionna grunted." I should have known you have possesion problems."

He tightened his grip on her."You really should have." Marshall was first to drift off to sleep. Then Fionna followed after.


End file.
